Nothing's Unexpected
by BookCraazii
Summary: The full title for this story is Nothing's Unexpected: A Twilight Harry Potter Crossover. It is a crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter. Bella recieves a letter from Hogwarts and the adventure starts there. Please R&R.
1. Chp 1: Six Years Ago

**A/N: This is a Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover. I hope you guys like it, and because this is a really short chapter I've decided that posting two today would be a good idea. I really hope you guys enjoy it, so go ahead and read it!**

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. **

**_Nothing's Unexpected: A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_**

_Chapter 1: Six Years Ago _

"_Dear, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm waiting for an owl, Mom."_

"_An owl?" She chuckled. "Why are you waiting for an owl, Bella?"_

_I had a well-duh voice on. "I'm waiting for my acceptance letter from Hogwarts."_

"_Oh!" My mother exclaimed as if she had not noticed before, which she obviously hadn't. "Well, come inside so you can have your special birthday pancakes. You always love those."_

"_Er-mom!" I was embarrassed as anyone could be. "I'm eleven now. I think I'm too old for the special birthday pancakes."_

"_Nonsense! Come in, come in. You can wait for you're letter later."_

_I grumbled back inside our Scottsdale home, and unfortunately, enjoyed my special birthday pancakes._

My 'letter' never came, I waited and waited every day up till the very day that I decided to move to Forks and live with my dad, when I was sixteen. When that happened I decided to give up on fairy tales forever.

When I moved to Forks I lived a normal teenage life. I made friends, though they were mostly guys. I had a boyfriend, and everything was like a normal life, not like what I had anticipated six years ago.

I had been attending La Push High School for only one year, and I had a great boyfriend, Jacob Black. He was just as normal as anyone could be, and I loved him. I was supposed to have gone to Forks High School, the school of my district, but my dad pulled some strings, so that I attended La Push High, because of the Blacks, which my dad had had a strong relationship with, years before I was even born.

Everything normal. Right? Wrong. Everything was normal that is, until I received a little letter from a little castle called, you guessed it, Hogwarts.

**A/N: If you are reading this and want more the second chapter should be up now, or in a couple of minutes. I really hope you enjoyed and please do me a favor and review, I love people's opinions.**


	2. Chp 2: Seventeen and Late

**A/N: This is the second chapter of Nothing's Unexpected posted only a few minutes after the first chapter. I hope you guys like it, and if you guys review and are really anticipating more, than I'd be more than glad to post a third chapter today, but you need to review! Okay well why don't you just get on with the story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer (although I think we all know this): I don't own Stephenie Meyer nor J.K. Rowling, and none of their characters belong to me**

_Nothing's Unexpected: A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

_Chapter 2: Seventeen and Late_

It was a regular afternoon, but it was my seventeenth birthday, and the Blacks had thrown me a small party. My dad drove us in his police cruiser and by the time we reached Jacob's house in La Push, from our house in Forks, everybody was already there.

The Clearwater's, Quil, and Embry. Not much, but that was my group of close friends.

I greeted everyone and thanked them for throwing me a party. Jacob was with me the entire time; arm around my waist.

It wasn't much of a party mostly just chatting, but we all enjoyed it.

"Having fun Bells?" Jacob asked smiling, as we walked together to the loveseat of his living room, while Billy and Charlie were in the kitchen.

"It's great. Thank you so much," I replied twirling his long black hair between my fingers. He looked down at my finger and laughed, I laughed too, and stopped reluctantly; I loved Jacob's hair. But then he asked me something else.

"If you don't mind an audience," he began speaking ever so slyly. "Do you mind if I kiss you right now?" He laughed again and said, "I can't resist my seventeen year old girlfriend."

I smiled, and turned my head and looked around the room. Everyone was talking, not even noticing us. Our dads were still in the kitchen. I put my arms around his neck and he smiled. Then I whispered against his lips, "Seventeen kisses for the seventeen year old girlfriend."

He didn't stop smiling until he decided it was time for the kisses. One… two… three… four… five…six, and by that kiss everyone was staring quietly.

The silence made me uncomfortable, I removed my arms that had been thrown around Jake's neck and we scooted away from each other, which was kind of hard on a loveseat, so one of his leg's was still overlapping one of mine. We were both blushing. The silence had stirred Charlie and Billy.

"What's goin' on-" Charlie began, until he saw Jacob and me. He smiled and said, "Why don't you two go to Jacob's room.

We nodded and left hurriedly. We got to his room and laughed, waiting until everyone was speaking again. Jacob jumped on his bed, almost crushing it, and motioned for him to sit beside him.

I ran at him, jumping on the bad as well. Kissing him passionately the second I jumped on, and he caught me in his arms. "Which was that?" he asked pausing for a breath.

"Seven." I said leaning down for the eighth. Eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… sixteen… seventeen. Seventeen kisses. Jacob leaned in for another, but then I stopped putting my finger to his lips.

"That was seventeen." I had said giggling. He pouted and stood up with me in his arms, and placed me on the bed and began to walk out the door.

I sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. Come back, Jake."

He crossed the room, back to his bed and kissed my forehead. "I'm not leaving because of that. It's time for cake." He smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

We all crammed ourselves into Jacob's small dining table and of course as the birthday girl, I had to sit right smack in the middle.

They laid out the birthday cake in front of me, and sang. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday day to Bella, happy birthday to you." They all clapped and gave me the cake knife and I cut the sweet chocolate cake.

Everyone had a slice and I opened a present or two, then Charlie decided it was time to go home, so we left with a goodbye. I gave Jake a goodbye kiss and we left, Jake promising to call later.

We arrived home and Charlie on the way inside picked up the mail sticking out of the mail box. As he opened the door a smaller than normal sized envelope fell from the stack of mail.

"Ch-Dad! You dropped one…" I said leaning down to grab it, when I realized who it was addressed to.

"What did you say Bella?" Charlie asked swiveling around.

"N-never mind. It's for m-me."

"Okay." He turned around and sat down in his recliner, searching through the mail. I sat down on the couch and could not stop staring at the front of this envelope that was addressed to me. It read:

Ms. Bella Swan

125 Frontier Street

Forks, Washington

In the right hand corner of the envelope it said in a divine script, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So there you go my letter came, it finally came. Too bad it was just a measly six years late, and that I didn't believe in those things anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it and if you want a third chapter TODAY review and tell me. I'd be more than glad to cooperate with that. So review, review, and go ahead why don't you review some more.**


	3. Chp 3: Please Say Yes!

**A/N: A little short, sorry! I just wanted to update this and get more reviews on what you guys think, I appreciate it. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this chapter and future chapters, belong to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling.**

_**Nothing's Unexpected**_

_Chapter 3: Please Say Yes!_

As soon as Charlie seemed hypnotized enough by the television, I ran upstairs into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and stared at the letter with wide eyes, that didn't seem to get any smaller.

I finally decided to open the letter. Onto my bed fell a large stack of papers, that seemed to be a bigger amount, then could actually fit into the small envelope. I looked at each of the papers individually.

One was welcoming me into the school, another requiring a parents' consent to be allowed to go to the school, a list of supplies, and a specific letter from Dumbledore to me.

_Dear Ms. Isabella Swan,_

_Let me be the first to welcome you into Hogwarts. The staff and myself have watched you closely since young and anxious to come and be accepted here. We have felt that your sudden change in believing in us has altered our plans for you, which are now for you to attend our fine school. _

_The administration understands that you are being accepted into Hogwarts six years later than you should be starting. However, we feel since you have read and studied the Harry Potter books, based on one of our best students, you already know much of what goes on in classes and what the past students have learned. To be safe we will place you in a lower grade, sixth, rather than seventh the year in which you should have been included in if you had been here since first year. _

_As for the arrangements of transportation, Mr. Arthur Weasley has volunteered to bring you from Forks to Hogwarts in his flying car on the twenty-third, making you a bit behind in your classes, but I am sure you will catch up. You're a smart girl. This does however give you a ten day deadline to get your materials and have your parents' consent._

_Bella, I would also like to inform you, that nobody but myself in the wizarding world knows about the Harry Potter series. It was in fact written by myself, with the help of a few spying portraits. J. K. Rowling, is nothing but a cover-up name. You must understand that nobody can ever know of this. _

_Hoping your times here at Hogwarts are _magical_,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

My mind was filled with different questions I wanted so badly to ask and be answered. I knew if I really needed them answered I would ask Dumbledore when I arrived there and he would gladly answer them for me. I stuffed Dumbledore's personal letter in my pocket and ran back downstairs and threw the scattered papers on my father's lap.

"Bella? What is this?" he questioned me looking down at the many papers, now sitting upon his lap.

"An acceptance letter came for me today."

"An acceptance letter? But Bella, you haven't even tried out for any colleges."

"I know," I said, standing up to get Charlie a glass of water from the kitchen. "Just read it."

I returned to the couch where I could face Charlie directly, and still fairly keep my distance. I handed him the water and he took it from me with shaky hands.

"B-bella, are you p-playing around with m-me?"

"No dad. I got in the mail."

"H-Hogwarts? I-I don't know Bella. I don't think you should go."

"Why? Please dad. I've wanted to go there since I was eight. You should have seen me on my eleventh birthday. I was so excited because I thought my letter was going to come. I was wrong, but look now dad. Everything I ever dreamed of has finally come to me, and it's all up to you if you want me to be a part of my dream." I looked at him with pleading eyes, I almost felt as though I would cry if he responded with a negative, cold hearted, no. It was almost unbelievable to imagine that everything I said just a few seconds before was completely true, and was all up to my dad.

"Er-I'm going to think about it Bella. Let me get a good night's sleep with the thought rolling around in my head, and I'll let you know my decision tomorrow. Good night sweetheart."

* * *

"Good night dad. Thank you." I walked back to my room, and I tucked myself into my warm sheets. That was the first night I ever remember my dad coming into my room, leaning over me and giving me a kiss on the top of my forehead. I felt like I was six, but it was a good feeling; one I will treasure forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, please! :) P.S. If I don't update in a while I apologize, but I am very busy. **


	4. Chp 4: Charlie's Decision

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I didn't want this to be not updated since I am so busy. Yuck. High School is tough! :( Anyway I hope you really enjoy this and I will try and post SOMETHING in one of my stories wach weekend. Unless I somehow find time in between, just promise you will be patient with me, and leave me lots of reviews. That will be a sure-fire way to get me to update sooner.**

_**Nothing's Unexpected**_

_Chapter 4: Charlie's Decision_

I awoke the next morning to find my father in the kitchen, carefully breaking an egg over a pan. I laughed when he was unsuccessful and threw out the ruined egg inside of the trash can.

He noticed my laugh and spun around on his heels and smiled at me. "Morning," he said grabbing another egg in his hands, getting ready to crack it, but I stopped him just in time.

"I think I'll do it dad. Morning to you too by the way," I said taking the egg he was holding in his hands, in mine. I made two eggs one for each of us and sat down at the table with him as we ate breakfast quietly.

Charlie finished his food, swallowed wiped his mouth and looked up at me. "Bella, I think I've made my decision."

"Decision?" I was puzzled with what he was talking about. _Decision, what could he be talking-oh! Hogwarts!_ I thought suddenly realizing that yesterday was the day I received my much anticipated letter. "W-what have you decided?"

"Let me tell you Bella, it was not an easy decision. I stayed up most of the night thinking about it," he said, and I immediately began to think that he said no. There was no hope for me now. I would remain in Forks the rest of my life.

"I've decided that it would be a good experience for you and that you should go." My eyes blinked and opened wide with shock. I ran around the table to embrace him in a bear-like hug.

"Thank you s-so much," I said, holding back tears of happiness. "You deserve it Bella. You believed in that when you were young, you loved those books, and I promise to abide my Professor Dumbledore's orders.

"D-dad, I don't know what to say! I love you, I love you so much." I swept a kiss against Charlie's cheek.

"I love you to Bella, but you have only nine days to get ready. Dumbledore mentioned that there was a man we could go see, who lives right here in Forks, who could take us into Diagon Alley, which is where you need-"

"Dad. I know what Diagon Alley is. Who's this guy that is supposively supposed to help us out with this?"

"Well, I've heard of him before, but I don't know him personally. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He doesn't live to far; we can go see him tomorrow."

"Er-okay."

"He supposed to be a great guy. His son…Edward, I believe, is a temporary professor in Hogwarts, in a new class that they are holding available. And all of Dr. Cullen's adopted children help out at the school in one way in the other, but are always coming in and out. I'm sure you'll get along with them they're your age."

"My age? They're seventeen? Whoa! Isn't that a bit young to teach and help Dumbledore and the other professors? Hmmm...interesting."

"Yes, I thought the same."

Charlie propped his head up with his hand, obviously thinking hard.

This could easily be a weird year. I wasn't sure exactly what was to come, but I learned to expect everything and anything.

**A/N: Again I want to remind you to be patient with me and review. Definitely review. I really have no idea when I'll be updating so it's very likely that if I get a lot of reviews after this, I could possibly write up another chapter for you guys by tomorrow. It all depends on you guys. So you know what you have to do.**


	5. Chp 5: This is It

**A/N: Hey people thanks for being patient, I have no idea when i last updated, but you know... school and guys and all that lol. Well here's chapter five enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_**Nothing's Unexpected**_

_Chapter 5: This is It_

The next day I was packing up my bags with some clothes to wear on my weekends in Hogwarts, and for the brief time I would spend at the so called "Cullen's" home. I glanced out the window and saw my dad already loading in one of my other suitcase and looked up at me with eyes that said 'You better hurry up, we're late', kind of expression.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly threw in my undergarments and toiletries, zipped the suitcase, and left my home in a hurry.

"I'm here, I'm here, dad."

"It's about time, we're late. Carlisle's expecting us, we should have been there ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, what do you expect from your _seventeen_ year old _daughter_?" I said putting extra emphasis on the words seventeen and daughter. Charlie couldn't argue.

I smirked to myself and jumped into the passenger seat, and before I knew it Charlie was racing to the address that Dumbledore had given to him.

I knew Charlie was anxious inside, he did not yet trust the Cullen's, whoever they were and wanted to see them for himself. Dumbledore had said they were different, I wondered what he meant by that.

We finally reached the street and drove into their driveway, and a short woman came over to me and my father and I noticed what Dumbledore had meant. They were different, yet so alike to any regular person.

The short woman greeted us with a polite hello and led us into their extraordinary home. The thing that I noticed right away that was so absolutely different about this woman was her abnormally pallid skin and her magnificently golden eyes.

When Charlie and I went inside there was a huge group of people who looked just like her, same pale skin and golden eyes. It was incredible; I continued to wonder what they were. For the time being I could only speculate, I knew soon they would introduce themselves, and soon I would know.

Suddenly, my thoughts shifted. I had forgotten about… Jacob. I was leaving for a long time and I had even told him. I missed him and desperately wished that I could see him before I had to leave.

It would be incredibly difficult to have a long distance relationship and perhaps this was for the best if I just… left. The thought of that hurt to, leaving without an explanation, I'd figure something out.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We are all pleased that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. There has only been one person from the town of Forks who had been accepted into Hogwarts and she has been great. We expect that you will be no different Isabella."

"Whoa… Er-thanks and you can call me Bella."

"Well Bella, we are certainly glad you've finally arrived. We're a little behind schedule, we were planning on departing at exactly noon, and that seems to be now."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Er-I'll just get my bags from the car and we can go. I'm really sorry we were late, I just wanted to make sure I had everything."

"No worries," Carlisle answered, "we should be just fine."

I nodded and began to make my way out of their extravagant home. As I was walking I slipped on the polished wood floor and before I hit the ground, I was carried off my feet, so that I was far away from where the ground actually was.

"I guess I should have warned you to be careful on your way out," a voice said. It was not Carlisle's voice so I assumed it was another man of the house. I looked up to see a husky man with a buzz cut. He placed me back on the ground and held out his hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Emmett."

"Pleased to meet you," I said shaking his hand. "Thanks for er…keeping me from falling."

"No problem," he said as a viciously beautiful blond came over to him and grabbed his hand and walked over to their couch in the living room and made sure it was absolutely visible that the two of them were kissing passionately.

I raised an eyebrow and kept walking making a trying effort not to fall again. I grabbed a suitcase and saw that Charlie was having a little discussion with Carlisle so I grabbed the other as well, slung my backpack over one shoulder, and made my way back to the Cullen family.

"I'm ready," I announced as soon as I got back to the front door.

"My goodness! Dear, allow me to take your bags, you'll hurt yourself," a woman with brown wavy hair cried.

"No it's alright. I'm fine, really." I pleaded but she it was no use she was already stripping me of my bags as she carried each of them without help or struggling. That was a ton of weight that she was carrying how was she not having any trouble with it as I had been having.

I gaped at her and everyone went on with their business as if that was perfectly normal of her with her petite body.

My father interrupted my amazement. "I'm gonna go now Bells. Write to me, I'll miss you so much," he said giving me a big hug and a shy kiss on the forehead. I smiled at him and gave him a hug too.

"Don't worry dad. I will. I'll see you at Christmas. Bye."

"Bye," he said teary eyed and walk back to his car. I heard the engine start and then gone. Charlie was gone for good; I was really leaving and not coming back for a _long_ while.

Carlisle led me to the fireplace and placed the green powder in my hands as I walked into the enormous fireplace. "You know what to do, right?" I nodded.

This is it. Hogwarts here I come. I threw the powder on the ground of the fireplace and screamed:

"Diagon Alley!"

**A/N: Suggestions? Liked it? Disliked it?... Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
